The Impossible Becomes Possible
by Troubled Tazzy
Summary: A woman in Fox River? Is that even possible? What has this woman done to get sent to an all men prison? Could she have been set up by the the same company as Lincoln Burrows? Read to find out!


**A/N Hey All, Troubled Tazzy is back with yet another story... with an entire new plot and an entire new cast... So please go ahead and read and as always Enjoy the rambling of me :)**

She wasn't meant to be here; she had been convicted for a crime she didn't do; and had been sent to the place of her worst nightmare Fox River State Penitentiary. Being the only female wasn't the only problem but having to bare with most of the prisoners that Tara had put there herself wasn't just going to be difficult but it was going to be torture.

Tara didn't realize how much hand-cuffs actually hurt until she was wearing them herself. For 7 years she worked in the police force, and for those 7 years she had put a good majority of the prisoners in Fox River State Penitentiary behind them bars, and now she was going there herself.  
Staring out the bus window as she watched as her freedom zoomed past her Tara was soon jerked back to reality as the bus hit a small speed bump. Looking over at the three guards they merrily stared back; it amazed her to see that they needed this one big bus to escort her.  
As the bus rolled in through the gates of the prison Tara could feel all of their eyes upon her but she kept her head down. She was already making a big impression for being the only woman there she didn't need any fights to be picked with her just for her staring.  
"Get Up," growled the guard as he came over next to her, as the bus came to a brute stop.  
Tara felt her hands shaking; which made the chains shake aswel. The guard smirked as he saw this.  
"Don't worry Officer Johnson, I think you'll make many friends in here," he laughed as he grabbed her upper arm and dragged her off the bus.  
Tara didn't realize how big the prison was, it looked cold and murderous. Walking past the wired fence Tara saw most of the inmates staring at her, some called out and some wolf whistled.  
Smiling to herself Tara looked back down at the ground, until the guard halted her and she saw a new pair of guards boots standing in front of her. Looking up she came face to face with a grumpy man, who had a permanent scowl on his face; looking at his badge she read "Bellick".  
He smirked at her, looking her up and down; shivering slightly to herself she looked back down at the ground.  
"Thanks Carl, I think I'll take it from here," Bellick growled at the other guard, who let go of Taras arm but then in the same place Bellick grabbed her but harder.  
"Welcome to your new home," he snarled into her ear as they continued through the doors of the prison.  
It took moments for Taras eyes to adjust as she looked around she saw the coldness and darkness of the prison.  
Bellick halted her and bent down to take off the chains that had been put around her feet, straightening back up he took the chain off her hand-cuffs then placed it on a nearby bench. He picked up some forms and shoved them into her hands.  
"Sit down over there and fill them forms out," he snarled at her before walking over to another door and talking to another guard.  
Tara did what she was told and sat over in one of the chairs, looking at the forms before filling them in.  
When Tara had finished she got up and shoved them back at Bellick, who grabbed them off her and skimmed over them.  
"Type 1 Diabetes?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.  
"Yes, any problems with that?" Tara smirked as she stared back at him.  
"Don't give me any cheek woman, or your stay with us won't be a nice stay," snarled Bellick, before he placed the forms in another guards hand and grabbed her arm again. Leading her through another door, it was a long passageway, with many closed doors, but the one they were heading for was right at the end.  
As they reached the end Bellick turned to her and smiled his evil little smile, "Prepare yourself," was all he said before he opened the door.  
As Tara looked up she saw the many levels of cages; Bellick gave her a push forward; he pressed a small button and the cage unlocked pushing her again she entered her new imprisonment.  
Climbing the stairs, she past many of the cells, which had prisoners in it, some coming forward to give her a look over, and others laughing and whistling once again.  
She found herself on the third floor of cells, in the middle.  
Turning her to face her new home Bellick laughed. "You will have to put a sheet up if you want to get changed or go to the toilet, but you will be glad that you will not be having any roommates," then thrusting a pair of blue overalls into her arms Bellick pushed her into her cell and yelled "CLOSE ON 30". Tara watched the cage door close in her face. Putting her clothes down onto her bed she looked around her cell, there was a toilet, basin, table and chair, and a bunk bead.  
"Wow, great layout," Tara said to herself sarcastically, as she started to take off one of the sheets so she could hang it up.

X X X X X

Tara slept through the night with no problems, but was soon woken with loud tapings that the guards did to wake up the prisoners. Sleeping in her clothes all she had to do was put on her shoes, after exceeding that she went over to her small basin and splashed water onto her face then wiping away the excess droplets with the supplied towel, she stopped then watched herself in the mirror; her brilliant green eyes scanning herself; dark circles had been left under her eyes, as she hadn't had a good sleep for many days, but she still maintained a certain beauty that seemed to intrigue people, her mischievous eyes with her beautiful complexion. She brushed her fingers through her smooth brown hair, stopping just at the shoulders as the guards had decided to cut her hair; quickly putting it up into a small ponytail, she left loose a couple at the front before then waiting for the door of her cell to be opened so she could be let out.  
"Day one," Tara mumbled as she watched the door open.

**A/N So what do you think?? Have I got a story or not, review and tell me what you think...**

**Love Always Troubled Tazzy**


End file.
